Many seamless capsules used for medicine or the like have been produced by a production method called a dripping method. According to the dripping method, a multi-nozzle is used. For a two-layer capsule, what is used is a double nozzle; a discharge opening for a capsule core liquid is placed inside the double nozzle, while a discharge opening for a coating liquid is placed outside the double nozzle. The core liquid and the coating liquid are released from a tip of each nozzle into a hardening liquid. The released droplet takes a spherical shape because of the surface tension thereof. The droplet is cooled down and solidified in the hardening liquid that circulates at a constant speed. As a result, a spherical seamless capsule is formed.
What is disclosed in Patent Document 1, is a device for manufacturing seamless capsules as described above. According to the device disclosed in Patent Document 1,, the coating liquid and the core liquid are each supplied by separate pumps to a multi-nozzle before being discharged into the hardening liquid. However, since there is one multi-nozzle in the device, the capsule production is proportional to how long the device operates. Accordingly, in the case of the device disclosed in Patent Document 1,, an increase in the operation time or in the number of the devices is required to raise production. For mass production of seamless capsules, a device having a plurality of multi-nozzles, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, has been proposed. According to the device disclosed in Patent Document 2,, what is used is a chamber to which a plurality of nozzles is connected. The chamber includes a chamber for supplying a coating liquid and a chamber for a core liquid. The coating liquid and the core liquid are each supplied to each chamber by separate pumps. The coating liquid and the core liquid are supplied from both the cambers to each nozzle. Droplets of both liquids are discharged from each nozzle to a hardening liquid, and seamless capsules are mass-produced.    Patent Document 1:, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-288215    Patent Document 2:, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 58-22062    Patent Document 3:, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 61-149156    Patent Document 4:, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 6-166979